Out of the shadows
by Koba54
Summary: Recueil de poèmes et autres expérimentations littéraires sur divers personnages de Bleach (et je jure solennellement qu'ils ont tous été maltraités au cours de la réalisation de ce recueil!). Mesdames et messieurs bienvenue dans ma poubelle à haïkus! Attention à ne pas réveiller Lunuganga-sama à l'entrée.
1. Out of the shadows

.

**Out of the shadows**

.

_OMG mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! _

C'est sûrement ce que vous vous êtes dit en lisant le résumé. Vous êtes bien dans un énième recueil, avec des poèmes, cette fois (et j'ose appeler ça des poèmes, je doute de rien, moi, mais passons). Et comme le résumé WTF ne l'indique pas, ce sera un truc plutôt sérieux. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, **_vous êtes dans ma_** **_poubelle à haïkus_ **: tout ce que je n'ai pas réussi à condenser en 17 syllabes, vous le trouverez ici.

_**Les personnages:**_ un peu tout le monde. Mes préférés. Ceux que j'aime tourmenter sans leur consentement.

**_Rating : _**K (sinon indiqué)

**_Disclaimer :_** _Bleach,_ son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo.

_Le titre._ Ah Koba et ses titres pourris! Comme vous pouvez le constater, j'ai toujours pas d'inspiration pour les titres! En ce moment je leur donne des noms de chansons! Celui-là, je l'ai piqué à Iron Maiden. C'est ce que j'écoutais lorsque j'ai écrit le premier poème, je crois.

**_Note :_** Bien sûr, comme c'est de la poésie au sens _moderne_ du mot, j'ai le droit de faire n'importe quoi ! Hé hé hé... Du coup, ben vous aurez de tout. Des poèmes avec des rimes, _ou pas,_ avec des strophes, _ou pas,_ en vers réguliers, _ou pas_... Parfois j'essaye de faire des choses régulières, mais souvent j'ai envie d'exprimer une idée, elle est là, elle est prête, alors j'écris et on verra bien. Et ça donne des vers libres, de vagues assonances, un rythme douteux, du discordant, du pas logique, de tout quoi, sauf des Haïkus !

En espérant que je ne vous ai pas encore trop fait flipper, on y va :)

* * *

><p><em>Léger Ginran pour celui-ci.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ichimaru<em>

**I**

Le chemin, dans ses pas,

Avance sans frayeur

Ton futur est ailleurs

Ne te retourne pas.

.

Si tu l'aimes, oublie-la

Soit fort, pour le meilleur

Ou le pire, Railleur,

Ne te retourne pas.

.

Hésite et tu perdras

Prends ton masque rieur

C'est ton lot de veilleur

Ne te retourne pas.

.

Que vienne le trépas

Rien ne peut entraver

L'homme déterminé

Ne te retourne pas.

.

**II**

Et si tu tombes, las,

Si l'ombre de l'amour

Surgit à tes yeux, cours!

Si la pitié t'étreint

Ferme ton cœur d'airain

Si la honte t'afflige,

Si la douleur te fige,

Si la peur te saisit

Si ta force s'enfuit

Si ton courage sombre

Si des souvenirs l'ombre

En toi vient ranimer

Un bonheur effacé,

Si d'un ami la mort

Te perce de remords,

Si le désir de vivre

Te revient et t'enivre,

Si tu baisses les bras,

N'aies crainte et souviens-toi

De cette enfant meurtrie,

De l'innocence à qui

Ton sacrifice va.

Et si tu la revois,

Sur tes larmes resserre

L'étau de tes paupières,

Ris, poursuis ton chemin,

Ne pense qu'à demain,

Sois fourbe, rusé, faux,

Indigne et sans repos,

Et pour L'éloigner d'Elle

S'il le faut sois cruel !

Ne lui laisse aucun doute,

Surtout, quoi qu'il t'en coûte,

Ne te retourne pas.

.


	2. The Man who would be king

_._

_Renji_

.

Loin de moi cette étoile contemplée

Que j'appelle au risque de l'offenser.

.

Loin de moi cette vie tant implorée

Que de justesse mes crocs ont happé.

.

Loin de moi ce défi démesuré

Que cependant au plus grand j'ai lancé.

.

Loin de moi cette ambition effrénée

Percer ton bankai et le maîtriser.

.

Tout cela loin de moi

Par mon âme effrontée

Et pourtant nulle loi

Que je n'aie point brisée.

.

Tout cela loin de moi

En mes mains s'est livré

Choses dont autrefois

Ne pouvais que rêver.

.

Vous qui fixez les droits

Les limites, voyez !

N'existent, je le crois,

Que dans ta volonté.

.

* * *

><p>Je voulais écrire sur Renji, sur son ascension au sein du Gotei, mais voilà, je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce poème. Il me déçoit un peu et j'ai hésité à vous le poster. Tant pis je vous en poste un dans la foulée, que je préfère largement.<p> 


	3. Lightning strikes twice

_Trois petits textes, tout courts, mais vont bien avec Yoruichi, du coup. Il lui faut quelque chose de leste, de vif. _

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

* * *

><p><em>Yoruichi (à Soi Fong)<em>

_._

**I **

Brume de lune

Lune effeuillée

Feuille envolée

Vol dans la nuit

Nuit embrumée

Brume de lune.

.

**II**

Il me faudrait des heures entières

Pour détailler ton regard constellé

D'éclats de farouche tendresse.

.

Quand tu me regardes en prières

Profondeur de tes iris étoilés

Où mille nuages se pressent.

.

Dans la nuit de tes yeux, meurtrière

Est la flamme, et l'amour, envolé !

Rien, sinon la fureur vengeresse...

.

**III**

Tu me suivais

C'était le jeu

Je le savais

Te laissais faire

Aride feu

Et je riais !

Parfum de fer

Si malicieux

Qui trahissait

Dans l'ombre claire

Tes petits yeux

Qui me guettaient.

_._


	4. Judgement of Heaven

_Voilà un personnage que je ne maîtrise absolument pas, que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'utiliser._

_Ce poème vous semblera peut-être OOC, parce qu'il est assez violent, pas tellement en accord avec l'image qu'on peut se faire de Tôsen. Ce personnage est assez difficile à cerner, je trouve: il paraît zen et apaisé en apparence, alors qu'en réalité, il est plein de souffrance, de haine, de désir de revanche. Ce texte correspond à ce que l'on découvre pendant la bataille d'hiver: un homme plein de rancune envers la Soul Society, qui se cache derrière un masque tranquille._

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Kaname_

.

La nuit qui est mienne

Pèse sur ce monde.

Noir d'encre sur les hommes

Coulant comme une ombre

Liquide, ruisselant de haine.

.

Boue visqueuse, Injustice

Tu emplis tout - salissure

Impure flétrissure

Tu souilles la terre et le ciel

Il faut que cela finisse.

.

Contre toi je prends le glaive

S'il faut que je m'avilisse

Tant pis. Je plongerai mes mains

Dans le sang innocent dès demain

Pour que ton abcès crève !

.

Peu importe qui je suis

Qui j'aime, qui je tue

Tant que toi l'ennemie

Du genre humain tu subsistes!

Tant que tu n'es pas vaincue.

.

Mentir, tromper, trahir

Frères, ennemis, pas un

N'a voulu défendre celle

Que l'injustice a fait mourir.

Coupables, périssez de ma main !

.

Et ce n'est pas la vengeance

Que vous recevrez de ma lame

Mais le prix de vos yeux fermés:

Refus de voir, absence

De justice en ce monde putréfié.

.

Moi qui connaît la nuit

Pauvres aveugles, je vous vomis!

Vos lois, votre foi, je les renie!

Je vous conspue, maudits,

Je vous honnis, et crache mon refus.

_._


	5. Don't look to the eyes of a stranger

_Poème zarbi sur un couple dont je ne croyais pas qu'il pourrait m'inspirer un truc sérieux un jour... Profitez-en, c'est pas souvent!  
><em>

_On peut voir ce pairing comme un couple ou simplement comme deux adversaires, sans la moindre allusion amoureuse. Si vous voulez le voir ou pas, c'est permis._

_Le poème fait référence à la raclée monumentale que se prend Ichigo dans Karakura et aussi à sa lutte contre son hollow._

* * *

><p><em>Grimmjow<em>

_(à Ichigo)_

.

Repenser à ces flammes voltigeant

Flammèches épanouies, jeu

De tes yeux, de tes cheveux

Drus, orange tendre, lors du combat...

.

C'est _brûlure_ qu'il aurait fallu t'appeler

Brasier, brisure, bouche, fureur

Fumée écartelée - et sur ta peau

Si pâle se dessine en volutes

Les braises noires de la monstruosité.

.

Les fumerolles emplissent tes pupilles

Jaunes de feu, noires de nuit, rouges de sang

Tandis que moi, je m'humanise.

Toi le monstre, moi l'homme. Le contraire ?

Nous faisons un pas l'un vers l'autre.

.

Je retiens mon pouvoir, toi, le tien.

J'attends de voir ton vrai visage, frère,

Ton masque, crête d'os sur tes mâchoires

Envahissant ton front...

Si tu l'oses, je libère mon sabre.

.

Obstiné, tu t'acharnes.

Si tu ne t'offres pas, je forcerai ton choix

Et quand j'aurai fini, on verra

L'envie te passera de te refuser à moi.

.


	6. Rainmaker

_Encore un poème-n'importe-quoi, mais j'en ai des pires, vous verrez. _

_Celui-là, ça pourrait ressembler à du haïku en vers libres... ^^  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Rukia<em>

.

Neige en rafale

Dansante Neige

Neige paisible

Joueuse neige

.

Dans ton visage

Et tes cheveux

Le blanc.

Si doux, si pur

Pourtant

Si puissant !

.

Masque de mort

Sourire blanc

Sous ton ombrelle

Se dessine.

.

Gracile en apparence

Féroce dans l'ombre,

Fragile, c'est ta force.

.

Mais qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente

Toujours belle, élégante.

.

Si je n'étais indigne de te posséder

Ah s'il m'était possible de te ressembler !

.


End file.
